


Complejo de mártir

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Complejo de mártir

–¿Entonces eres bi?  
–Hola a ti también, Nat– suspira resignado –Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.  
–Steve, no ignores mi pregunta.– Nat insiste desde el otro lado del teléfono –¿Eres bi o no eres bi?  
–¿Realmente es tan importante?– pregunta aguantando el móvil con el hombro contra su oído. Deambula ausente por el piso recogiendo calcetines desparejados del suelo. El silencio al otro lado de la línea deja clara la posición de la rusa. –Bucky te ha contado lo que  
–Sí,– lo interrumpe con voz tajante –y está convencido que es algún tipo de complejo de mártir por tu parte. Steve, contesta mi pregunta. ¿Lo eres? Sí o no.  
–Supongo que sí– musita dejando el cesto de la ropa sucia sobre la secadora. Cierra los ojos y se apoya contra la pared. –No-no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? No lo sé.– se deja caer lentamente hasta el suelo. Apenas hay sitio para sentarse en el lavadero.  
–Ey, Steve– la voz de Natasha parece mucho más comedida –no pasa nada si no lo sabes.  
–Bucky fue mi primer beso– dice sin saber muy bien porqué –Mi madre tenía el turno de tarde en el hospital y estábamos solos en casa, ya no recuerdo ni que estábamos haciendo. No soy el rey de la autoestima, ¿sabes?– ríe desesperado recordando la cara de pánico en el rostro de Bucky –y Bucky tenía tendencia a evitar que el resto de críos del barrio nos vieran juntos. Solían llamarme mariquita y cosas peores y entonces ese día, así sin más, me da un beso. Me enfadé tanto– está llorando. ¿Por qué está llorando? –Lo siento, Nat. No pretendía– se corta antes de terminar la frase –¿T-todo bien?  
–Tan bien como nos puede ir sin Capitán América– contesta sin llamar la atención sobre su leve balbuceo ni el nada sutil cambio de tema. –Esta tarde deberíamos estar ya en suelo americano.– con un leve susurro, añade antes de colgar –Steve, habla con él.

Hablar con Bucky… Ojalá fuera tan sencillo pero es difícil hablar con alguien cuando ese alguien parece estar poniendo un gran empeño en evitarlo. Han pasado tres semanas desde que Bucky y Natasha volvieran de Bucarest y Bucky no ha pasado más de diez minutos en casa. Es difícil asumir que va a perder lo que más le importa sin ser capaz de entender el porqué.


End file.
